It's Time to Date!
by Shadow Kick
Summary: Shining Armor is now living with Cadence and their baby Flurry Heart. But they need help, so they call Twilight over to help out while they get some well-deserved sleep. Afterwards, they remember their very first date... and duel.


Twilight had just received a call from Shining Armor and Cadence. They needed help with their baby, Flurry Heart. So Twilight called Fluttershy and asked her to drive her and Spike over to their house. Fluttershy agreed, and drove right over."

"Thanks Fluttershy," said Twilight and Spike when they got out.

"No problem, auntie Twilight," said Fluttershy. "By the way, what's in the bags?"

"Some toys for Flurry," answered Twi.

"Good luck," said Fluttershy as she drove off.

"Remember Spike, no talking in front of my brother," said Twi. "He still don't know about… the magic."

"You got it," said Spike.

"Hi Twilight!" said Shining Armor and Cadence at the door. Flurry Heart giggled.

"Oh, my gosh!" said Twilight. "How's my favorite niece?"

"_I'm good!"_ said Shining Armor imitating Flurry Heart. _"I was hoping my favowite aunt could watch me for a few houwrs."_

"We just need a little break," said Cadance. "We feel like we haven't slept in days. Please."

"Of course," said Twilight. "Who wouldn't want to take care of this adorable one?" She kissed Flurry's cheeks multiple times, and then blew on her little belly. "Flurry! I've got a surprise for you!" She poured out the toys. "I've done some shopping for Flurry."

"Oh, you're so sweet," said Cadance. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I can't help myself!" said Twi. "Best aunt ever!"

Flurry opened a present with two stuffed bears inside. She giggled and growled like a little bear.

"Exactly! They're bears!" said Twilight. "You're one smart cookie."

Spike walked over and started licking Flurry's face gently. Flurry giggled like crazy.

"We'll just leave Flurry's things over here, Twily," said Shining.

"Uh-huh. Totally," said Twilight.

"Mashed peas, her favorite," said Shining.

"And diapers," added Cadance. "Uh, extra diapers. Oh, and backup extra diapers."

"Mashed peas, her favorite," repeated Shining. "Wait, did I say that already?" Twilight nodded. "Oops."

"Oh, and this is the most important thing of all, her Whammy," said Cadance.

"I take it Flurry named it?" asked Twilight.

"Yup," answered Cadance. "If she gets fussy, just give her the Whammy and she'll calm right down."

"You getting all this, Twily?" asked Shining.

"Whammy. Got it," replied Twilight.

"Are you sure you can watch her?" asked Cadance.

"Have no fear!" answered Twilight. "The best aunt ever has everything under control!" Cadance and Shining kissed Flurry on her cheeks.

"Thanks again, Twily," said Shining. He and Cadence immediately went up to their bedroom and fell asleep. After a couple hours they woke up good as new.

"You know what I was dreaming about?" asked Cadence. "Our first date, _and _duel."

"Oh my gosh," said Shining. "That was literally the best night of my whole life."

(Two years back)

Shining Armor had just taken Cadence out on the best date of her life.

"Did you have fun?" asked Shining.

"Of course," answered Cadence.

"So I was thinking…" said Shining. "Maybe we could go out again next weekend?"

Cadence decided to play hard to get. "I don't know. But maybe, if you can defeat me in a duel."

"No way!" said Shining. "You play duel monsters too?"

"Of course," answered Cadence. "Who do you think taught Twilight how duel?"

"I thought I did," said Shining.

"You taught her the basics," corrected Cadence. "I taught her the more _advanced_ strategies."

"Okay, it's on," said Shining.

"Let's duel!" said the two lovers.

**Shining LP: 4000**

**Cadence LP: 4000**

**Turn 1: Cadence**

"Ladies first. I draw," said Cadence. "I summon Cupid Dunk in attack mode. And that's all for now."

**Turn 2: Shining**

"I summon Ganbara Knight in attack mode," said shining. "Then I'll activate Shield and Sword. Now our monster's ATK and DEF points are switched until the end of the turn." (Ganbara Knight ATK: 0 – 1800) (Cupid Dunk ATK: 1800 – 600) "Now Ganbara Knight, attack!"

"Nice try," said Cadence.

**Shining LP: 4000**

**Cadence LP: 2800**

"Hey, how is your monster still here?" asked Shining Armor.

"Because my monster's effect protects it from being destroyed in battle by any monster whose level is equal to, or lower than hers," explained Cadence. "You'll have to do better than that."

"So I will," said Shining. "Next turn that is. For now, I end my turn." (Ganbara Knight ATK: 1800 – 0) (Cupid Dunk ATK: 600 – 1800)

**Turn 3: Cadence**

"Okay, I draw," said Cadence. "Now my monsters other affect activates. During each of my standby phases, she gains one level." (Cupid Dunk Level: 4 – 5) "Then I'll equip my Cupid with Rainbow Veil. So whenever my monster attacks, all the effects of her target will be negated."

"Oh great!" said Shining.

"That's right," said Cadence. "Which means, your Knight is a sitting duck. Cupid Dunk, attack!"

"Shoot!" said Shining.

**Shining LP: 2200**

**Cadence LP: 2800**

"Now I'll place three cards face down and my turn," finished Cadence.

**Turn 4: Shining**

"Okay, now it's my turn," said Shining. "I play the spell card Cost Down. By discarding one card, (Shield Warrior) I can lower the level of all the monsters in my hand by two stars. Now I summon Total Defense Shogun in defense mode. Then I'll activate the spell card Weapon Change. Now by paying 700 life points, I can swap my Shogun's ATK and DEF points until the end of your next turn. So that's exactly what I'm going to do." (Total Defense Shogun ATK/DEF: 1550/ 2500 – 2500/1550)

**Shining LP: 1500**

**Cadence LP: 2800**

"Plus, his special ability allows him to attack while he's in defense mode," continued Shining. "Now say goodbye your Cupid, attack!"

"Not so fast, shiny!" interrupted Cadence. "I activate my spell card, Star Changer! Now your monster loses one star, making him at the same level as my Cupid. So she's not destroyed!" (Total Defense Shogun Level: 6 – 5)

"Darn," said Shining. "Oh well, at least I got a little bit of damage in."

**Shining LP: 1500**

**Cadence LP: 2100**

"Hardly," said Cadence.

"Fine, I'll place one card face down and end my turn," said Shining. "You're up."

**Turn 5: Cadence**

"You got it, I draw," said Cadence. "Now my monster's effects activates once again, raising her level to six." (Cupid Dunk Level: 5 – 6) "Next I'll play Micro Ray and Meteorain! Now your Shogun's DEF points goes down to zero, and I can inflict piercing damage this turn!" (Total Defense Shogun DEF: 2500 – 0)

"Oh my gosh," said Shining. "It's like you… studied my deck."

"As a matter of fact, I did. _Very_ carefully," said Cadence with a wink. "Next I summon Happy Lover in attack mode."

"Well I play Poison of the Old Man!" interrupted Shining. "Which will give me 1200 extra life points."

**Shining LP: 2700**

**Cadence LP: 2800**

"Good thing you did that," said Cadence. "Because I'm about the play Gift of the Martyr! I sacrifice my Happy Lover and give her ATK points to my Cupid." (Cupid Dunk ATK: 1800 – 2600) "Now my Cupid, shatter his shield!"

"I activate an effect from my graveyard!" said Shining. "I remove the Shield Warrior that I discarded with Cost Down so my shogun can stick around!"

**Shining LP: 100**

**Cadence LP: 2800**

"I hope that sacrifice was worth it," said Cadence.

"Me too," said Shining silently.

"Well, I guess I'll end my turn for now," said Cadence. "You better do something quick. Or you can forget about our next date." (Total Defense Shogun DEF: 0 – 2500) (Cupid Dunk ATK: 2600 – 1800)

**Turn 6: Shining**

"Don't worry, I will," said Shining as drew. "I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards." Shining smiled. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

**Turn 7: Cadence**

"That's it?" asked Cadence. "Oh well, I draw. I summon Cupid Volley! Then I'll equip my Cupid Dunk with United we stand, which gives her 800 extra attack points for each monster I control. So she gains 1600 extra points!" (Cupid Dunk ATK: 1800 – 3400)

"Holy cow!" said Shining.

"Looks like this was our first, and final date," said Cadence. "Once my Cupid Dunk destroys your Shogun, my Cupid Volley will wipe out the rest of your points. Sorry Shiny. Cupid attack his Shogun!"

"Not so fast!" said Shining. "I discard my Stronghold Guardian! Now my Shogun gains an extra 1500 defense points!" (Total Defense Shogun DEF: 2500 – 4000) "Also I activate D2 Shield which doubles my monsters DEF points to 8000!" (Total Defense Shogun DEF: 4000 – 8000)

"Say what?!" asked Cadence in complete shock.

"Total Defense Shogun, counterattack!" ordered Shining.

"Aahh!" cried Cadence.

**Shining LP: 100**

**Cadence LP: 0**

Shining Armor than rushed over to Cadence. "You okay?"

"Of course I am," answered Cadence. "They're just holograms remember?"

"Yeah, I know," replied Shining as he helped her up. "I was just worried." He then hugged her. "Because I love you."

Cadence blushed. "You're so sweet." She then returned the hug. "Just so you know, I was lying."

"About what?" asked Shining.

"Even if you lost, I would've gone out with you again," confessed Cadence.

"Wait, seriously?" asked Shining.

Cadence then kissed him on the cheek. "Of course." She then ran off giggling.

"Hey! Wait up!" called Shining as he chased after her.

(The present)

Cadence and Shining looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

"I love you," said Cadence.

"I love you more," said Shining. "Hey, when Flurry gets older, let's teach her how to duel."

"You teach you the basics," said Cadence. "And I'll teach her the advanced stuff."

They then hurt Flurry crying.

"We better see if Twilight needs help," suggested Shining.

"Yeah, I miss Flurry already," said Cadence.

"Me too," confessed Shining.


End file.
